


Cinderella

by ohanae



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mileven, Truth or Dare, and watch cinderella, i love them, max and el are besties, max is just a really good and sly friend, max plans, pure romance, the party meets up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanae/pseuds/ohanae
Summary: "I feel like Cinderella.” El admitted with a smile. Mike couldn’t tell if it was a sad or a genuine smile.“Why do you feel like Cinderella?”El searched for words for a few seconds. “I suffered a lot a few years ago, but met my prince and have to leave now that the clock strikes.” She explained simply. Mike pulled her into a hug, grateful to be able to call someone as wonderful as El his girlfriend now.





	Cinderella

Each week on a Saturday, the party would meet up in Mike Wheeler’s basement to play Dungeons & Dragons, or a different game, and watch a movie.

A member of the party could choose the movie each week.

Last week, it was Will’s turn and he chose to watch ‘Gremlins’.

The week before, Max decided to make the boys and El watch ‘Beverly Hills Cop’ with her.

And this week, El had to choose a movie to watch together with the party. Hopper helped her with her decision.

It was 5 PM when the group of friends all arrived at the Wheeler house. El was not there yet however, which everyone could understand, since Hopper had to get her to Mike without anyone seeing her.  
El technically still had to stay hidden for another year.

The party already made their way downstairs to the basement and threw pillows and blankets in front of the small TV.

Dustin was the one responsible for the snacks and candy, and did not disappoint as always.

“Gummy worms, Applehead Candy, Caramellos, Jaw Busters, Pringles, Skittles.” He listed while taking all the snacks out of his backpack and putting them on the floor for everyone.

“Why does your mother buy you all this stuff? My mom already starts an argument if I want her to buy Lollipops for me.” Lucas asked in awe.

“The secret to getting all this delicious fuel are these…” Dustin showed his teeth, aka his ‘pearls’, but just left everyone in confusion.

They heard the doorbell ring and Mike immediately shot up. “I’m gonna get the door!” He quickly said, running upstairs. Everyone knew this was El who arrived. 15 minutes later than planned, but that didn’t matter.

“It’s so gross how he totally has the hots for Eleven.” Dustin rolled his eyes and everyone couldn’t help but to agree, nodding at his statement.

“What movie do you think she brought?” Will asked into the round.

“I’d say it’s a horror movie.” Dustin answered.

“No, I bet it’s a rom-com.” Lucas said.

“Whatever movie it is, don’t say anything about it, alright guys? We don’t want El to feel embarrassed.” Max made that clear as she spoke in all seriousness. She and El have actually become quite good friends after the snow ball and Max was grateful to have a female friend, who just happened to be actually super badass.

“Why would we say anything about it?” Dustin asked, causing Max to roll her eyes – again.

“Three weeks ago, when El asked me what a period was, you all reacted like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. Grow up, guys. El is still learning things and she shouldn’t be ashamed of her body or thoughts or decisions.” Max explained. The guys were silent, realizing that their red-haired friend was right. As always.

Meanwhile, Mike stormed upstairs and ran towards the door before anyone else could get it. He opened it and widened his eyes as he saw El standing in front of him, her curls as crazy as ever and dressed in an oversized pink tee-shirt and acid washed jeans.

El’s face lit up as she saw Mike. That one week without seeing him was so painful.

“Hi Mike!”

Mike wanted to hug El but Hopper got in front of him. “I’ll pick her up at exactly 8 PM and not a minute later. No funny business, boy.” Jim said, looking down on Mike who furrowed his eyebrows but just nodded.

Mike still had a grudge against El’s adoptive dad and would never completely forgive him for keeping El hidden for almost an entire year without telling anyone, but he did acknowledge that this had to be done in order to protect the petite brunette.

After El and Hopper said their goodbyes and Mike closed the door behind Jim, the young boy finally embraced Eleven, who immediately wrapped her arms around him.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

They walked downstairs into the basement, holding hands like they always would.

“Here comes your weekly episode of ‘Mike is all touchy with El’.” Lucas teased the two, earning an angry punch of Max on his arm causing the dark skinned boy to wince in pain.

“Hi El.” Will greeted her with a smile.

“Hi Will.” El responded. The two of them were still warming up to each other.

“Hi Dustin, Max and Lucas.” She said to the rest of the party while sitting down on the floor, with Max left to her and Mike right to her.

“So, what movie did you bring?” Dustin excitedly asked. Everyone looked at Eleven in anticipation as she pulled the VHS tape to ‘Cinderella’ out of her backpack.

…

Silence filled the room. No one expected her to bring an animated, princess film. The boys looked at each other, knowing they shouldn’t say anything but they were clearly not all too pleased with having to watch such a girly film.

Max was the first one to speak up. “That’s a great choice, El!” She patted the brunette’s thigh and took the VHS out of her hands, crawling over to the TV to get the tape to work.

“Why did you choose that one?” Mike hesitantly asked.

“Fairy tales…” She smiled in a cute way, making Mike weak.

“Do you like fairy tales? I do too!” Will spoke up, encouraging El to not be embarrassed who was glad that everyone seemed to approve of her film choice.

Max got the tape to work and slid back to her sitting place.

The narrator began introducing the movie.

“Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here, in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentleman and his little daughter, Cinderella. Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still, he felt she needed a mother's care. And so, he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family, with two daughters just Cinderella's age, by name, Anastasia and Drizella. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two awkward daughters. Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair. For the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepsisters, while Cinderella was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet, through it all, Cinderella remained ever gentle and kind. For with each dawn, she found new hope that someday her dreams of happiness would come true.”

Just a few minutes passed and the boys were already bored. Even Max was.

But El’s eyes were shining as she watched the film.

Cinderella’s pain and sadness, her glimpse of hope when she was able to go to the ball, the magical moments between her and the Prince and the happy ending.

El loved it all. And Mike loved looking at Eleven as she excitedly watched. He could’ve just leaned over and kissed her but… that would’ve been awkward, with everyone else in the room.

“Finally.” Lucas sighed when the credits rolled in.

“Did you all like it?” El asked in joy, looking into the bored and tired faces of her friends, who immediately started smiling once El turned her head over to them.

“Yes, totally.”

“Really cute film.”

“I liked the animation.”

El moved her head to Mike. “And you?” She asked.

“I loved it. So much.” Mike said, looking deep into El’s eyes like he was in a daze.

She’s so cute, he thought, not noticing how he leaned over to the brunette.

El quickly noticed what was happening and leaned her head over to Mike as well. Before their lips could meet, a loud cough interrupted them.

Everyone was looking at the two lovebirds.

Mike started blushing like crazy, his face becoming a red mess, and El shyly looked down.

Awkward situation.

“Well then, we still have a little more than one more hour before El gets picked up. What do we do?” Max asked, breaking the silence.

“Let’s go outside.” Dustin said while standing up but Mike grabbed his wrist, pulling him down on the floor again. “El can’t go outside, dumbass.” Mike hissed.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Will suggested instead. No one objected so they all found themselves sitting in a circle.

“Alright, I’m gonna start!” Max loudly exclaimed and looked over at Dustin.

“Dustin, truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“Okay! When was the last time you farted?” She asked in a sneaky tone.

“15 minutes ago!” Dustin shouted without hesitating, earning a few ‘Ewws’.

“Will, truth or dare?” The curly haired boy continued the game.

“Truth.”

“Is it true that your mom already made out with Hopper?” Dustin asked. No one expected that kind of question.

Will grimaced as he cringed. “Ehh, how should I know?” He stuttered, not wanting to imagine his mother kissing the police cop.

“Good point.” Dustin laughed, the rest of the party laughing as well.

“Eleven, truth or dare?” Will kept on going.

She knew how the game worked, it was a simple game which Mike told her the few rules of once.

“Dare.” She grinned. “Ooooh, El is feeling brave!” Max praised her friend.

Will thought about a dare for a few seconds but didn’t seem to be able to think of a good one, so Max quickly leaned over and whispered something into his ear, causing Will to chuckle. “That’s a good one. El, give Mike an eskimo kiss!”

“Hey-“ Mike loudly said in embarrassment.

“What’s an eskimo kiss?” El asked, tilting her head.

“Wait, Lucas and me will show you!” Max promptly responded, pulling Lucas’ arm to get him closer to her and started rubbing his nose. Lucas couldn’t help but to blush shyly, not protesting however.

El watched closely and Mike wanted to face-palm himself. “It’s basically nuzzling your loved one’s nose. The Inuit people show affection like this.” Max explained, leaning away from Lucas. “And now’s your turn!”

Mike and El looked at each other, Mike blushing like crazy again. Their heads moved closer and once the tips of their noses touched, they began nuzzling them. They continued doing this for ten more seconds before leaning away again. El couldn’t help but to smile and Mike awkwardly scratched the back of his head, having enjoyed the ‘kiss’ a lot more than he would’ve expected.  
While the two lovebirds were still trapped in their own little world, Max whispered something to the other boys, planning on embarrassing Mike and El. Dustin and Lucas were disgusted by her plan at first but then noticed how genius it actually was.

“Okay, can we continue now?” Mike asked in annoyance, still embarrassed. He then looked over to El with a smile, his annoyed expression disappearing immediately and let her know that she could continue.

The game kept on going for a while, the boys and Max telling Mike and El to do lovey dovey things all the time. They all knew that Mike didn’t ask El to be his girlfriend yet, which was a surprise, especially after the snow ball one month ago where they kissed. So Max wanted to push their somewhat couple, somewhat best friends relationship forward. She knew that El wanted to be his girlfriend. She has told her.

“Uh… Max. Truth or dare?” El, who’s turn it was, looked at her female friend.

“Dare of course.” Max smirked.

“Hm… Dance without music! For 30 seconds.” El chuckled and Max did as she wanted without complaining. Max did a variety of awkward dance styles, everyone laughing at her, especially when she tried to do ballet dancing.

Once Max was done, she sat down again. “My turn now again huh?... Mike! Truth or dare?” She asked, grinning slyly and making him nervous. “Uh… dare?” He shrugged. Picking truth might’ve been even more embarrassing.

“Oh, wise choice, Dungeon Master. Let me think…” Her eyes met El’s eyes and she remembered her great plan to embarrass Mike and Eleven.

“Kiss your favorite part of El!”

“Max, are you serious?” Mike groaned, the heat creeping back into his face, just as he thought it would’ve left.

“Dead serious. Come on, she’s waiting.”

Mike looked over to El and saw her facing him already.

“C-Can I…?” He shyly asked her and she just nodded like it was no big deal, really looking forward to receiving yet another kiss from Mike.

Mike thought for a moment what his favorite part of El’s body was and his gaze fell on her lips. So, he placed a hand on her cheek and boldly leaned forward, pressing his lips on hers. He kept them on there for a few seconds and then pulled away again, locking eyes with El.

Her cheeks were tinted in a bright red color, happy whenever Mike touched her, looked at her or kissed her, like he just did. This was the fourth time that she and Mike kissed.

The first time was a long time ago before El disappeared for one year, the second time was at the snow ball and the third time was two weeks ago when Mike and El met up in Hopper’s cabin in the woods.  
Max explained El once that two people, who have kissed multiple times, were usually in a romantic relationship. Were Mike and her in this kind of relationship? They haven’t talked about that yet.

“Are you my boyfriend?” El asked all of sudden, causing Mike to widen his eyes in surprise. He didn’t expect that kind of question.

“Uh…” Feeling uncomfortable with all eyes on him, he grabbed El’s hand and ran upstairs with her into the bathroom, locking the door to not be disturbed by anyone else.

“E-El, I wanted to ask you sooner but I was too embarrassed to ask and I am sorry about that, I didn’t want you to feel like I didn’t want to be a couple, I was just waiting for the right time and this is such an awkward situation right now and not romantic at all but-“ Mike stopped himself from blabbering, knowing that El wouldn’t be able to follow his sentences this quickly.

“I…I… do you want to be my girlfriend?” He asked shyly and slower this time.

El’s smile grew and she nodded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Yes.”

The two of them smiled in a dorky way at each other, approaching each other again to kiss for the fifth time when suddenly the door bell of the Wheeler house rang.

Mike shrieked in shock and looked at the time on his wrist. 8 PM.

“Oh, you need to leave…” Mike mumbled in frustration.

“Yes… I feel like Cinderella.” El admitted with a smile. Mike couldn’t tell if it was a sad or a genuine smile.

“Why do you feel like Cinderella?”

El searched for words for a few seconds. “I suffered a lot a few years ago, but met my prince and have to leave now that the clock strikes.” She explained simply. Mike pulled her into a hug, grateful to be able to call someone as wonderful as El his girlfriend now.

The door bell rang a second time.  
“Mike, open the door!” Mike heard his mother yell. He sighed and let go of El, unlocking the bathroom door and quickly running over to the house door, just to see Hopper standing there.

Eleven followed Mike and gave Hopper a hug once she saw him. “Hop, Mike is now my boyfriend!” She announced in excitement, causing Hopper to glare at Mike. “Is that so…?” he mumbled.

Mike gulped. “I’m gonna get El’s backpack from downstairs.” He said and made his way to the basement. “Guys, Hopper is here. Say goodbye to El.” Mike told his friends, while picking his girlfriend’s backpack up from the floor.  
The party made their way upstairs, greeted Hopper and hugged El goodbye.

“See you next week, El.” Max smiled.

“Bye.” She smiled in return at her friends and waved at them after she put on her jacket and shoes.

“Goodbye, boyfriend.” El added quickly before leaving and following Hopper to the car.

“Ohh, so that’s what they’ve been doing.” Dustin smirked at Mike, so did everyone else.

Mike had to endure one more hour of painful and embarrassing teasing before the rest of the party had to go home.

It was worth it, though.

El, the girl who saved the world and easily stole his heart, was now his girlfriend.

And just thinking about her made him fall in love with her even more.

If that was somehow possible.


End file.
